


Day 193 - The 'Get out of jail free' card

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [193]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>"I should have known that we’d end up in jail."</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 193 - The 'Get out of jail free' card

“I should have known that we’d end up in jail. Me. In Jail. That’s just great.”

“Calm down.”

“Calm down? Is that all you have to say? You managed to get us arrested. For grave robbing!”

“You were quite happy to come along earlier.”

“Yeah, because you only told me that you needed me to give you a hand in searching for the final piece of evidence. I didn’t know that you meant actually grabbing a shovel and digging up a corpse!”

“It was irrelevant information at the time.”

“Irrelevant? IRRELE... You know what, it doesn’t matter. I just hope they don’t send Donovan here to get us. She’d have a field day.” He dropped down onto the plank bed.

After a while there were footsteps coming towards their cell. The man on the plank bed raised his head with a pained expression that brightened as soon as he heard their saviour’s voice outside the cell.

“Let’s get you two out of there.”

“Oh, thank God it’s you, John!”

Greg jumped up and peered at John.

“Relax, Greg. Mycroft made a few phone calls. This has never happened. No one will know.”

Apparently John could read minds now too.

“Thank you, John. You’re just in time. I was short of killing Sherlock and I think _he_ was already planning a break-out.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'jail'.


End file.
